Meet The Cousin Of The Cousin
by Pinkybabi
Summary: Learn to expect the unexpected. We've all met Tatyana Witwicky but not her very unique and different cousins who seems to have a all but to special bond with her and most of the other Autobots. My first story ever. Old story new acount. Sides/oc Jolt/oc
1. Chapter 1

hello and welcome valued readers! More like welcome back if you've read my old story I should say huh? this is the rewrite of my old story "Meet the cousin of the cousin" based off of "Meet the cousin" by Tatyana Witwicky. I own nothing but my characters. Everything else belongs to Tatyana Witwicky, Hasbro and Bay. Enjoy and comment peeps

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

The cousins cousin?

Small feet gently scampered over the warm floor as the sun warmed the shining wood as a small child toddled over to an awaiting man, woman, and younger boy. The child looked to the people blinded by the shining late evening sun. From what she could see the man had dark jet black hair and a light ivory skin tone. The woman had long wavy dark brown hair and a flawless caramel complexion. The younger boy had a tanned skin color along with dirty blonde hair. The people had stunning blue eyes the same as the child stumbling towards them. The child laughed happily as its pace increased towards the man who held his hands out for her. Finally the child came close enough to touch the man's hands before….

* * *

><p>The loud screech of an overhead jet pulled the girl from her daydreaming as it passed close enough to shake the house nearly causing her to fall out the window seal she sat on. Growling to herself she held up her middle finger to the passing aircraft.<p>

"Why da damn airbase is dis close ta us is beyon' me," The girl spoke in a southern sounding accent. She looked to her phone seeing a new message from her cousin ten minutes old. Unlocking her phone she looked to the message.

"_Daydreaming again?_"

"_Sorry,"_ she typed the reply. ",_ Been out of it for the day." _She sent the reply tossing the phone on the pillow below.

"Hey J," an Australian accent came from the other side of the closed-door. "Mum and I were going to the store. Wanna come?" the girl took one last look at the setting sun not answering. The door opened and a boy lean against the door frame looking to her.

"Memories?" the boy asked as he smiled.

"More like a forgotten Past."

* * *

><p>Tranquility Nevada<p>

Two cousins sat at a park table enjoying a day off from their "unique" life style. The two laughed at their comments about passing people. Samuel James Witwicky and Tatyana Topaz Witwicky Prime slurped from their Jamba Juice cups wearing their shades. Sam with a normal black framed shades and Tai with her hot pink framed shades with pink pixelated lips in the center of the lenses. Tai let her eye and hidden optic glance over the shades frame looking over the entire park until one guy caught her eye.

"Look at this guy," she said elbowing her cousins ribs. The guy she saw passed in front of them wearing a brown cowboy hat with an obvious mullet underneath. As the guy got further away Tai began to laugh but stopped when she didn't her cousin's usual ridiculous high laughter. She looked over seeing Sam texting.

"Can't you and Mickey go an hour without sending hearts and google eyes to each other?" She said with a sigh her shoulders slumping. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Your one to talk," he said. "You and Jazz can't stop with the stupid nicknames long enough for you to take a dump."

"Shut up," Tai said a hint of laughter in her voice. Sam smirked and continued to type his message. Curiously Tai glanced over seeing the message sent to someone in his phone named AJ.

"Who's AJ?" she asked sipping her smoothie.

"Yeah right that's funny," Sam said putting his phone in his pocket.

"Seriously who's AJ?" she asked again lifting up her shades. Sam had never brought up an AJ before. Was it a friend she didn't know? Sam looked at her but she only gave him a confused look as he continued to smile, that soon faded when he realized she was serious. She was clearly lost.

"You don't know her do you?"

"Obviously," Tai retorted crossing her arms.

"Well she's our adopted cousin." Sam said. Tai stayed silent for a few seconds then began laughing. Sam looked to her as she got a good crack out of the 'joke'.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Well there you go. How was it good bad? Sorry it had to be short but chapters will get longer. Thank you again for giving my first story a look and leave some comments. Thanks to all! Peace! R&amp;R<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter up and running! Remember this is **MY **rewrite of **MY** old story and I own nothing but my characters and the plot. Everything else: Tatyana Witwicky, Hasbro, and Michael Bay own. without further ado Enjoy!

Chapter two

Justice

* * *

><p><em>"Well she's our adopted cousin." Sam said. Tai stayed silent for a few seconds then began laughing. Sam looked to her as she got a good crack out of the 'joke'.<em>

_"What's so funny?" he asked._

"You're shitting me right?" the young woman said finally getting air. "I'm so sure I have a cousin I never even knew existed. Our family isn't that big."

"Tai I'm serious." Sam said. Tai could tell in his voice he wasn't kidding.

"You're seriously not shitting me?" Sam shook his head "well how come you never told me?"

"I thought my folks told you about her years ago," he defended himself. "She came into the family like seven or eight years ago. It was when Uncle Chase and Aunt Kathrin moved down to New Orleans. You know they couldn't have kids so they just adopted and that's how Justice joined the wagon."

"Her names Justice?" was all Tatyana asked. Sam nodded surprised. He was more than sure she would start-up with the twenty questions game after he leaked about their secret cousin. Tai looked to the ground then suddenly a huge smile crossed her face. The only thing running through her mind now was 'I have another cousin'

"This is beyond sweet," Tai smiled big. "Well come on let me see her." Sam pulled out his phone and began to go through his pictures. Tapping the screen once a picture of a pretty girl popped up. Tai looked at the picture. She was gorgeous. Her skin was a sand color and spotless. Her eyes were pretty and light blue and her hair was long and jet black.

"Wow she's really cute," Tai smiled. She went to the next picture nearly spitting out her smoothie at what she saw. Her cousin Justice sitting on a patio bench with a very huge black German shepherd lying next to her with its head in her lap. The dog had to be a size bigger than Psyche! "Holy primus tits, is that a horse?" Sam looked to the picture then laughed.

"No that's her dog Clyde," Sam said. "He might as well be a horse he's so damn big."

"Big is an understatement. He makes her look like a shrimp." Tai said handing the phone back to her cousin.

"Tai she really isn't that tall," Sam said going to another picture.

"How tall is she?" Sam didn't say anything instead he showed her another picture. It was of him and Justice standing in an airport. Tatyana gawked at the picture. She herself barley came to Sam's shoulders but Justice could barely graze the bottom of his chest.

"Am I looking at Snooki's sister or something?" Tai asked baffled at how small her cousin was.

"Told you," Sam laughed. "I think last we checked she's like around 4'8 4'9." Tai's jaw dropped as she laughed in surprise.

"That is freaking crazy," she said. "What if we dressed her up as a dwarf from the lord of the rings or like Cindy Lou Who." Sam nearly spit out his drink from the suppressed laughter.

"You know she actually dressed up as a Troll for Halloween one year." Sam said wiping the smoothie from his mouth. "Didn't you randomly do that one day?"

"You know it," Tai smiled. "I had the crazy pink wig the shirt, feet everything. Told you badass minds think alike." Tai stood.

"Badass," Sam snorted. "More like brain-dead." Sam let out his signature girly sequel as Tai caught him in a head lock spinning him around. "Aw come on you slut you smell."

"Your one to talk shit shoes!" Tai laughed, letting go of Sam's neck. The duo walked out of the park heading to Bee's Alt mode continuing their insult festival.

"So when was the last time you saw her?" Tai asked putting Bee's seatbelt over her chest. Sam made a thinking face.

"In Junior year for the summer," He answered as Bee pulled off. "We had gone to Florida for a week. It was a lot of fun minus the jellyfish sting on top of sunburn." Sam shudders at the memory of the agonizing pain caused by his cousin.

"Ouch how'd that happen?" Tai asked looking worried.

"I fell asleep and got sunburned Justice and Zak though it would be so goddamn hilarious to wake me up by putting a Jellyfish on my frigging leg." He explained glaring at the road. "Mark my words you a-holes I will get my revenge!"

"Who are you talking about?" Bee asked through the radio.

"Family member I'm just now hearing about." Tai punched Sam in the arm. "But who is Zak."

"He's her brother," Sam said rubbing his arm. "they adopted him from Australia a few months after her."

* * *

><p>A young Sam and Justice sat on a polished wooden floor, game controllers in hand as they raced their Wario and Princess Daisy on the big flat screen in front of them. Justice let out a loud sigh in protest as a blue spiked shell hit her kart sending her Wario into the freezing artic water.<p>

"How ah let a boy wit a Princess Daisy whoop me in mah own house?" Justice asked looking up at her cousin with a smirk.

"Not my fault you can't race dweeb," Sam smirked as he ran the finish line in third place.

"You feelin' good, ain't chya?" Justice asked finally passing the finish line in Seventh place. "Bruh, you finished in third place wit a Princess Kart. Ah wouldn't have da balls to stawt rubbin id in someone face."

"Well I guess I have King Kong's balls today," Sam said leaning back on the couch. Justice laughed stuffing a rather smelly dog blanket into his face. Sam wretched at the strong smell of wet dog while lying on the stair case Clyde rolled his eyes.

"Alright," an Aussie accent called from the open kitchen area. "You both have very beautiful balls but time to get what's comin' to ya!" the boy set two bowls on the counter as the two sat at the bar stools. One bowl had on it in blue graffiti letters "Pimp" filled with spaghetti o's while the other in poor handwriting read "Hoe" filled with a mix of tomato soup, berry captain crunch, and a few shrimp. Sam took the "Pimp" bowl while Justice took the "Hoe" bowl. The boy Zak held out two spoons.

"Eat up," He said with a smirk. Without any hesitation Sam dug into his food only to let if spill from his mouth back into the bowl as Justice and Zak laughed.

"What the actual hell!" Sam yelled wiping his mouth.

"Sorry man I must have slipped some of Clyde's dog water and vinegar into it." Zak apologized through gasps of laughter. Sam took the glass of Kool aid on the counter and drunk up. He then went into a coughing fit from the sour taste of salt on his tongue.

"Got chya!" Zak shouted. Pissed, Sam went on the others side of the counter to the sink and turned on the water only to be sprayed with cold water in the stomach.

"Oh mah gawd!" Justice gasped. "Oh mah dear lord you is too easy!" She and Zak did their signature handshake. Sam could only laugh at himself leaving out the room.

"Screw you guys."

* * *

><p>Tai and Bee laughed as Sam finished his story. Sam smiled out the window remembering the whole thing like it was yesterday.<p>

"Would I be mean if I said you deserved that?" Tai gasped.

"You'd be a bitch if you said that." Sam replied.

"Princess Daisy?"

"Zak dared me to race with her," Sam rolled his eyes. Tai and Bee finally calmed down after the laughing fit. "But I got them back."

"How did you do it?" Bee asked.

"Put plastic wrap on AJ's toilet seat," He explained, "And scared the crap out of Zak by putting up a ghost girl in his mirror."

"I applaud your use of plastic wrap," Tai said as they entered base, "Just as long as you don't do it to me." She exited Bee's Alt mode.

"No worries," Sam said. "I'm actually afraid of what you might do to me afterwards."

"Excellent," Tai smirked evilly as she rubbed her hands together, "thanks for the day around town you had no idea how much I needed it."

"Sure thing Tai," Sam smiled. "I'll call you later I have something to tell you."

"Why can't you just tell me now and spare me the suspense."

"Where's the fun in not letting it be"

"You have me there sir," Tai backed away from Bee's alt mode. "See ya skank, bye Bee."

"Peace." Sam smiled.

"Goodbye Tai." Bee chimed. Tai gave the hang lose sing as Sam and Bee drove off.

A few hours later bleached blonde hair with Blue streaks hung off the edge of the bot couch as Tai lay bored out of her processor. She watched upside down as SpongeBob played on the television screen smiling as Sparrow watched the cartoon. Tai's eyes began to close as she thought about the day that played out. She had another cousin who by the looks of it was a joy to be around. She possibly has a new best friend or a new mini me. She thought back to Justice's size. Tai hadn't seen anyone smaller than her ever except Sparrow, Annabelle and her past foster brothers and sisters. She wondered what Justice was like and more so when would she be able to see her in person or talk to her.

She continued to think until her _Bad Romance _ringtone Sounded. Sitting up she pulled her phone from her pocket and answered.

"Hello-yo-yiggidy-yo?"

"Hey Tai-dye."

"Konnichiha." A female voice said causing a suspicious look on Tai's face.

"Who's this?"

"This was my surprise for you Tai," Sam said. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey dis da splendasious Justice comin' through from…mah livin' room." Tai only froze where she sat. Justice's accent that sounded thicker than Jazz's

"Am I really hearing this right now?" she asked.

"Sure is," Sam said. "This was my surprise for you."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't love this." Tai said. "Your voice sounds so cute like an anime character."

"Dude you like da hundredth person to say dat." Justice laughed. "Mah friends who know vocaloid say ah sound like Rin."

"You kind of do now that I think about it." Tai said.

"Told you," Sam chimed in.

"Whateva I own dis voice," Justice said. "You still got dat puberty voice goin Sam." Tai laughed she had him.

"So, Mikaela likes my puberty voice."

"Yeah, yeah, so what's been up wit y'all?"

"Well for starters I just found out who you were today and now I get to talk to you."

"Really 'cause Sam always brought you up ta me constantly. Dat sounds really fair Sam. This is Unacceptable."

"Sorry, Sorry it sliped my mind."

"You're not that known AJ," an Australian voice said.

"Zee go somewhere," Justice said. "Dis is mah talk time, ight?"

"Mum said to come bug you," the boy Zee said. "Hey Sam and whoever is on the other line."

"It's Tai." Sam corrected.

"Sweet beans," Zee said. "Hello there I am Zak. I am cousin." Tai laughed at the boy.

"She aint slow, smart," Justice said.

"Howdy Zak," Tai said. "So these are the two who torcher Sam?"

"Yes we are," Zak said. "Forgive me Sam when I say it's too much fun."

"Alright guys," Sam said. "Look the reason I called you is to tell you that we're coming down the week after next AJ."

"Really?" the three surprised teens said in unison.

"This is pure righteousness," Justice said.

"So guys get ready to meet each other."

"You ain't gotta tell me twice," Justice said. "I can't wait to meet my cousin!"

"I can't wait to meet you either!" Tai said with excitement.

"Well we'll talk later guys we gotta get everything ready." Zak Said from the background.

"Until next time fair douche bag," Justice laughed.

"Bye globe butt," Sam said.

"See ya Tai. Don torchah Sam too much leave some fuh me n Zak."

"You got it Justice." Tai said "bye."

"Bye." Justice's line hung up leaving her and Sam.

"You didn't tell her about the guys did you?" She asked.

"No," Sam said. "I was planning on it when we visited her. I Bee was gonna come with."

"What about Dad and the rest of the guys?"

"Them too, Shell believe us don't worry but you'll have to explain the techno organic thing."

"Sure thing," Tai smiled. "I'm bringing Sparrow and Psyche with me. Sparrow won't let me go without her and Psyche could use another friend not allot of dogs around base unless you count army dogs."

"Ok fine with me AJ loves kids anyway." Sam said. "And another thing we're really leaving next Friday I just told her that to surprise her."

"Radical!" Tai smiled. "I'm gonna go pack and grovel to Dad to let me go."

"Let you where Tatyana?" Tai jumped when she heard the voice of her father from overhead. She looked up to him with a frown. "Eve's dropping is not cool dad neither is giving me a spark attack." Prime chuckled.

"I assure you I haven't heard anything," he smiled sitting next to her.

"Gotta go," Tai said into her phone before hanging up. She shifted before looking up to her father. "Heeey daaad." She smiled nervously. "So uh, Sam and I were going to go visit some family and I was wondering if I could go?"

"Tatyana," Prime sighed. "I'm not very comfortable with you leaving the base with all the resent Decepticon activity."

"But nowhere in the East," Tai defended. "Plus Bee was going with us and I'm more than sure Barricade-"

"-Will not be going with you!" Barricade's gruff voice called from down the hall.

"Geez dose everyone have to listen in on my convos? And why won't you come?"

"We just got back from another mission yesterday and you want to go on another little adventure again." Barricade said. "Like you said Bee can watch you guys."

"I know for a fact you don't mean that." Tai smirked.

"Yes I do."

"Aw he'll come around to it."

"No I won't!"

"So please, please, please can I go?" Tai clasped her hands together looking to her father with puppy dog eyes and a pouted lip. Optimus tried to not look at the dreaded 'Look'. He didn't want his daughter leaving out of the state by herself, yet he didn't want to deny her from visiting her human family.

"Oh alright Tatyana," Optimus sighed. "I just want you stay safe."

"Dad I'm more than positive I can handle myself," Tai smiled. "Plus with Cade and Bee with me I'm more than safe." Tai lay back on the couch smiling triumphantly. Optimus smiled. With Elita's determination snd his charm how could he say 'no' to her.

"Who are you visiting?" Optimus asked.

"My aunt and uncle," Tai said. "And my two adopted cousins I just heard about today; Justice and Zak. I had just talked to them and they sound really…" again Tai's ringtone sounded. Looking she saw it was a new picture message from an unknown number. It was of Justice and a boy with tanned skin, green eyes, and White ombre blue hair that must have been Zak; the brother sister duo smile in a silly way to the camera. Tai smirked and read the caption.

"_Can't wait to see ya coz."_

"Correction, Seriously fun," Tai said showing her father. Optimus looked at the picture carefully then a confused looked crossed his face plating. Tai noticed. "You ok dad?"

"I'm fine Tatyana." He reassured her. Shrugging Tai hopped off the bot couch grabbing sparrow who squealed in surprise.

"Come on baby," Tai smiled. "Let's go get ready for our trip." As Tatyana left the rec room Optimus was still pondering on the picture. The girl in the picture looked very simular to someone he once knew. Could it be...?

"No," he said to himself. It couldn't be.

* * *

><p>So who do you think Optimus thought it was? like you could guess that, but if you think right you must be a psychic or some biz. Again I own nothing except AJ, Zak, Katherine, Chase, and Clyde. Everything else belongs too Tatyana Witwicky Hasbro and Michael Bay. Reviews are greatly appreciated and wanted. Thank you all XD!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Were you planning on telling me about the trip?" Tai asked as she put her final bag in Barricade's trunk. It had been an entire week sense Sam dropped the visiting bomb on his cousin and as she though on it Tai didn't remember Sam ever asking her if she wanted to go.

"You don't remember me asking you to come with me, Mikaela and the folks?" He asked his cousin. The techno organic sent a look his way. If she had remembered she wouldn't have asked him

"You remember that Saturday when I… oh that's right."

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to come but it was right before you fell off your board and hit your on Jazz's foot. I wouldn't expect you to remember because you did hit pretty hard too." Sam explains. Come to think of it Sam had a point. Tai had to go to the med bay after she claimed to start seeing double and by the time she felt better she couldn't really recall what happened before hand.

"Now I remember…sort of," said Tai.

"So I take it you're packed right?" Sam smirked.

"Not yet," Tai brought her thumb and pointer figure to her lips and blew emitting a loud whistle. A loud chorus of barks and happy giggles echoed from outside the hanger as Psyche ran to her master with Sparrow hitching a ride on her back. Over joyed Psyche had managed to knock down a few unsuspecting solders in her way. Tai laughed at the cute sight of her dog bounding around with her daughter on her back laughing brightly. For now it would be good with some company sure she had her cousin and her guardian but with these two together; they would defiantly turn any boring thing around for Tatyana. The running continued until the tables turned for the adorable. Sparrow squealed surprised when Psyche stopped suddenly making her tumble off the large animal. The sparkling caught herself just in time before slamming into the floor. Looking down to her Psyche began to lick Sparrows face plating sweetly causing her to fall to her back laughing loudly.

"Hey release my baby you monster!" Tai exclaimed "running" towards Psyche. Playfully she tackled Psyche to the floor and began to scratch her stomach. Psyche's leg began to wag from satisfaction as well as happiness. Sparrow didn't waste a second joining in on the fun.

"Ready for a road trip, baby?" Tai asked her babies as she rubbed Psych's chest. In her response the Great Dane licked Tai's face.

"Road trip! Road Trip!" Sparrow chanted slapping her little hands. Tai defiantly couldn't wait for her cousins to meet these two. Sam's phone then began to ring.

"Hey," he smiled looking to the name. "It's sir "man whore" calling from the land of "kiss ass"." Tai rose a brow laughing.

"Who?"

"It's Zak." Sam answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_wassaahhhh!"_ A deep voice said over the line catching everyone's attention. Tai began to laugh as bots all raised an optic ridge looking in Sam's direction. Lennox and Epps conversation completely stopped at the sound.

"wasaaaaahhhhh!" Sam replied causing Tai to laugh harder. Sam then put the phone on speaker kneeling next to Tai. "Tai you gotta get in on this."

"Hey Zak," she smiled.

"_Wassaaaaaaaaahhhh__!_" Zak's came voice louder.

"Wassaaaaahhh! Wassaaaaaaaahhh!" Sam and Tai replied causing a few laughs.

"_Hey J pick up the phone_," Zak said off the line.

"_Wassaaaaaaaaahhhh_!" a higher voice chimed in causing a few ears and audio receptors to ring.

"Who the frag is that?" Sunny asked shielding his receptors from the loud sound.

"Wassaaaaaaaahhhh!" Sam, Tai, and Zak's voices chorused with Justices'.

"'_AY SKY PICK UP THE PHONE!_" Zak called.

"_Hello?" _A deeper voice was now over the line.

"Wassaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Wassaaaaaahhhh!" All the voices yelled except the deeper one.

"Call Ratchet they're acting strange-er" Barricade said as the noise died down and the hysteric cackles began. Sam was leaning on to Cades door for support, gasping for air. Tai, on the other hand was laying on the ground her face in her arm laughing and slapping the floor. Lennox and Epps couldn't help but join in on the amused laughter as did Bumblebee, Sides, Jazz and the new arrivals Jolt, Arcee, her sister Moonracer and the new twins Skids and Mudflap. Sunstreaker and Chromia' Arcee's second sister simply rolled their optics. Optimus couldn't fight the amused grin on his face plating; Humans where very silly beings.

"_What is air?!"_ Justice gasped before hanging up.

"_Get a life you turds_," the unknown voice said before hanging up.

"_Awe man_," Zak laughed. "_That was too much. Catch ya breath guys please don't die on me_."

"We just ripped off _Scary Movie_," Sam gasped. "Tai don't pass out." Sam laughed patting Tai's back as she stood up.

"I think I'm going to throw up!" Tai laughed. She couldn't remember the last time she had managed to laugh that hard; almost everything cracked her up. A few short moments the laughter died leaving behind a few sniggers.

"_That's a taste of what you're gonna get,"_ Zak laughed. _"So you guys on ya way right?" _Sam raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"_Oh c'mon_," Zak said. "_Only AJ would believe you when you say you're going to do something in two weeks_." Sam smirked. Sometimes Zak was too smart to try and fool. _"That and I heard Mum and Dad talkin' 'bout it."_ He took his smart comment back

"Okay you got us," Sam said. "We're waiting on my folks then we're going to haul some serious ass. We should make it there around late afternoon tomorrow."

"_That's gonna be one hell of a drive_." Zak teased. "_Sucks to be you right now_."

"Sucks to be you when we leave," Sam said. "_**'no mom I want to go live at Sam's. I'll stay in the attic and be a troll.'**_"

"_I did not say that_," Zak said. "_And besides if I would be a troll id be living under your bed. Find another place to hide your porn mags_." Tai began to snigger. Not everyone knew about Sam's private magazines now they did. Now she had wished she had used that; those magazines where some sweet dirt on Sam.

"Who told you about those things?"

"_You did just now_," Zak said causing another snigger riot. Never mind Zak was too smart for his own good.

"You douche," Sam rubbed his eyes. If admitting his embarrassing secret wasn't enough, he just admitted it to the whole base. Although he was more than sure the Autobots didn't have the slightest clue what they were talking about.

"_Yeah, yeah_," Zak said. "_See you tomorrow. Peace out_."

"Bite me." Sam said before hanging up. He glared to his cousin who was smirking to him. Cleary she was really enjoying herself. "What?"

"Oh nothing," Tai smirked.

"Dare I ask what was that all about?" Lenox asked walking towards his teenage friends.

"You have just witnessed the bonding call of a new species of primate, the Witwicous Maximus." Tai said holding up her hand theatrically. Smiling Optimus shook his helm. "We're about to head out to visit our cousins for a few days."

"Oh great more of you parasites," Sunny scoffed. "It's bad enough you two are annoying enough now there's two more. Oh joy." Sides elbowed his twin giving him a look.

"Don't worry," Tai smirked up to the yellow twin. "I'm sure Justice and Zak will be here soon enough."

"Justice and Zak?" Lennox said.

"Yeah." Sam held up his phone so he could see the picture of his cousins. Lennox and Epps looked surprised.

"She's really pretty." Lennox commented. The bots, save for Optimus, crowed over head to look at the small screen. From what they saw Lennox wasn't lying. The girl was in fact a very pretty organic. The boy looked like a male version of Tai for some reason; must be the hair and piercings.

"Hmm," Sunny said. "Not too bad but she's fat."

"Are you kidding she's gorgeous," Sides chimed in not looking from the picture. "And she isn't fat. They don't look related to you guys."

"Their adopted," Sam said. "They were adopted from Australia eight years ago by my aunt and uncle on my mom's side. They couldn't have kids so they adopted which was the best diction ever." Sam thought back to the first time he met Justice and Zak.

"Story time get comfy!" Tai said sitting on 'Cades trunk.

* * *

><p>He had just come home from school when he saw two kids around his age playing on the front lawn with cardboard boxes that where being thrown out his mother talking with her sister Katherine and her husband Chase. The two kids stopped their make believe adventure through the jungle when Sam stepped out the car and walked to his mom studying the tow kids. The boy had dark tanned skin green eyes and jet black hair with and under cut and wore blue jeans with a light blue shirt that said Dr. Pepper on it. He was about Sam's height but they both towered over the little girl that he stood behind like she was his protector. The little girl was very small for her age making her look younger. She had long shiny jet black wavy hair that reached her butt, light olive skin and big blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless light blue shirt and blue floral skirt.<p>

"Sammy!" Katherine exclaimed running to pick up her nephew. Sam giggled as his aunt swung him around kissing his face.

"Hi Aunt Kathy," he replied returning her hug. Kathy set her nephew down as Chase stood next to her.

"there's no way you can be Sam," Chase said smiling. "You look way too big to be him."

"Hey old man," Sam said playfully punching Chase in the stomach. "Meet your new cousins." Sam looked to the kids once more. The boy looked nervous but the girl looked mean. Sam swallowed a bit this girl may have been small but she did look rather intimidating.

"Kids don't be rude," Chase said sternly. "Introduce your selves." The boy pushed the girl forward making her glare back at him.

"My name is Justice," the child said extending her hand to Sam. Hesitantly Sam took her smaller hand into his. She pulled him forward to the other child as he fiddled with his shirt. He looked up to Sam fear written on his caramel face Sam smiled lightly letting the boy know he was nice.

"I-I'm Zakary," the boy said. "But everyone calls me Zak."

"I'm Sam," Sam smiled.

Later

Sam and his new cousins Justice and Zak along with his friend Miles played in Sam's tree house pretending to defend the crashed spaceship (tree house) from the evil alien army (Justice, Miles, and cardboard with faces on them). Zak and Sam threw patio pillows there way laughing.

"Get up solider," Justice said to an alien. "We need to get them and take them to the queen!"

"Blaaahhh!" Miles gasped as a pillow hit him in the head; Zak and Sam high fived each other.

"Ha take that!" Zak yelled. The boy was so caught up in the excitement he didn't notice to lose balcony railing. Suddenly he went falling head first to the ground landing with a hard thud on one of the only few stone tiles.

"Oh no!" Justice gasped running to her brother's side. "Zakary are you alright?" the concerned older sister pulled her younger brother up looking to his now scratched up face. Sam and Miles gathered wincing at the sight of Zak's face. On his forehead there was a big open cut and a crooked bleeding nose that began to turn purple. Zak's lip was cut. Feeling something hard bumping around in his bloody mouth Zak spit it out in his hand. All the kids gasped at the sight of Zak's front teeth sitting bloody in the palm of his hand.

"Uh oh," Justice said. Zak to everyone's surprise started to laugh. Sam looked to him funny. He just fell from at least thirteen feet onto his face and his first instinct is to laugh with two now missing teeth and a broken nose. What was with this kid?

"Good thing these are my baby teeth," Zak said smiling. "Looks like I'm gonna get big money for these things." Zak put his teeth into his pocket.

"How are you gonna do that?" Justice asked folding her arms over her chest. She worried about her little brother. He just landed face first on stone more than likely causing more damage to his poor brains.

"I take care of my teeth," Zak smiled. "So that makes these babies a fortune!"

"Of two bucks," Sam laughed. "But seriously we better tell our parents the youngest just landed on his face." Laughing the kids all ran inside to find the grown-ups. The house was silent for a few moments before

"OH MY GOD, ZAK!"

* * *

><p>"And that wasn't even the last time he landed on his face," Sam smiling. "There was the time he fell <strong>off<strong> the roof, **off** the jungle gym, the swings, out of a moving car, **off** a latter, **off** a marry-go-round, **off** a trampoline, at a track meet, trying to make a slam dunk. The time he tried to board-grind a rail, he over shot missed, everything and landed on his face on concrete again and nearly tore off, **tore off **his friggin bottom lip." Everyone who was listening held looks of disbelief horror and disgust. From what they were hearing this kid was worse than Tai in the department of causing bodily harm to one's self. It was a merical to hear this kid didn't have brain damage.

"It's amazing that he's still so adorable." Tai said looking at the picture Zak and Justice sent to her phone.

"Justice isn't any better," Sam continued. "She always, always manages fall all over herself and the weird thing is she's a dancer; Ballet, Cheerleading everything yet she always manages to trip on air." Before Sam could continue his phone rang for the second time.

"Hey pops," Sam greets. "You and mom ready to head out yet? Okay." Sam looks to Tai. "Let's get this party started!" As Tai, Sparrow and Psyche climbed into Barricade Sam ran to jump through Bee's driver window. Smack! Sam hit the window hard falling to the floor.

"Oh is he bleeding?" Tai asked hanging out the passenger window. "Yeah he's bleeding." Tai smiled as Cades interior shook with his laughter.

Sam gently touched the band aid on his forehead as they continued down the highway. Tai shook her head looking to her cousin as did Mikaela. They got a late start due to Sam's bone head injury. After Bee had calmed down after seeing his charges head bleeding Ratchet had taken the uncurious teen to the med bay. Two hours later after Sam had woken up they had left with Sam's parents and Mikaela. Tai couldn't help but laugh at the similarities her and all her cousins shared; Sam, Tai, and Zak with the head banging and Tai and Justice with the incoordination. Tai Bit into her hamburger looking out the window letting her mind wonder about her cousins. What would they be like in person? How would they react to finding out she's half Cybertronian? How would they react to sparrow, Cade, and Bee?

What would it be like if Blur would be able to meet them? If Zak and Justice were anything like her Blur would love them both. Blur. She missed her Guardian/brother dearly. All though it had been a year since his off lining she still felt small painful jerks in her heart/spark whenever she thought about him. She missed the crazy drives they would take and how comforting he was when there was ever a time she felt sad or missed her Dad. She knew he was still with her but what she wouldn't give to see him one more time; to have him Sparrow her cousins and all the others. Barricade felt his charges sadness.

"Tai are you okay?" he asked over their com-link. Tai blinked wiping a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"Yeah I'm good," She said shifting her sleeping daughter to a more comfortable position. "Just was thinking about Blur again."

"You really miss him don't you?"

"Of course he was my brother," Tai said. "But he's somewhere better now. He's probably driving right next to us making fun of me as we speak. Besides I'm too excited about meeting Justice and Zak to be sad."

"Here I am to hoping they won't be as big a paint in the aft as you are."

"Oh you love it. If I weren't around you'd be as stiff as Iron-ass, even though you are but I loosen you up."

"Screw you," Barricade scoffed to his charge. Even though she was right she was still a huge pain in the aft.

"How long have been driving anyway?" Tai asked her cousin. Being encased for a whole day was not number one on Tai's fun pass time list. Sam was leaning all the way back in Bee's driver seat staring to the roof of his vehicle mode. Lazily Sam lifted his phone gazing at the time.

"'Bout Seven hours," he said causing Mikaela and Tai to groan, "Only nineteen more to go." The girls groaned louder after hearing this. Sam tried to relax again looking up. He had suggested they just fly out there but his father, being as cheap as he was, said driving was the best way and with Bee and Cade not having to run on gas they'd save more money. Sam was more than sure both Bee and Cade wouldn't let their charges travel out of state anyway. He could only hope this time with Cars for best friends, his girlfriend, cousin, and her robot daughter this trip would go by quicker.

At the base

Optimus sat in his office blankly staring at the data pad before him. He couldn't stop thinking about the picture of the youngling Tatyana had announced to be her cousin. The looked just like 'her'; the same blue eyes, the same nose structure, the same smile, the same everything. Optimus hadn't thought about that human female in Decca-Cycles. The last he saw of her…Optimus sighed rubbing his optics. He had to accept it was only coincidence that human looked like her. Optimus couldn't even think of 'her' name without pain shooting through his spark. At first he thought of her as just another human but she turned out to be so much more than that. She gave him as well as his team a positive view on everything no matter how grim the situation. She gave them a choice. She gave them a home.

A sudden knock to his office door stopped a flood of emotions from washing over the commander. Composing himself Optimus went to answer it. The large doors pulled back to reveal the weapon specialist.

"Yes Ironhide?"

"Prime there has been a signal disturbance," Ironhide said. "It has made three appearances in the pass three Earth hours…" Ironhide stopped seeing Optimus look down. His face held a depressed look. Had he been listening?

"Prime?" He asked. Optimus looked up coming back to reality.

"My apologies old friend," Optimus said sigh through his vents. Ironhide smiled patting primes shoulder plating.

"C'mon now," he said. "You can't be worried about Tatyana already. She'll be alright."

"It's not Tatyana Ironhide." Optimus said going back to sit at his desk. He leaned over the large desk his helm held in his servos. Ironhide took notice right away not many things made Optimus feel weak; if it was not his daughter than what was it.

"What is it?" Ironhide asked "If you don't mind me asking."

"Marria," Optimus said quietly. Instantly Ironhide's frame tensed. That was a name he had not heard in ages. A name he knew caused his leader great pain. None of the bots had brought the female up since the day she was lost.

"That youngling looked like her." Ironhide then remembered the image Sam had shown them of the two younglings. Something told Ironhide it was her but he just ignored it but he pushed to the back of his processor. The reminder was too great a spark ache. Sighing Ironhide spoke with a heavy spark.

"Optimus," He began. "Let them go." Optimus closed his optics tighter. "What happened affected us all but I know we only felt a small fragment of what you had felt. If you're trying to find reason for this human to be either one of them please stop. We cannot bear the sight of our leader falling apart again and neither could Tatyana. She can't lose her father again." With one last encouraging squeeze to Primes shoulder Ironhide had left.

Prime contemplated on Ironhide's words and he was correct. It would be painful but he had to let go if not for his sake for his daughters. She had already suffered so many heartbreaks and this couldn't be one.

"…_.Tai..."_

"…_hey…Tai…"_

Tai's optic and eye opened. She looked around seeing she was standing back at base with in a white strapless dress. She examined herself seeing that along with the dress she wore matching white heels and wore a thin silver chain with a shark tooth carved to look like the Autobot symbol. She then looked to the base walls. The halls were dimly lit with the raise of the sun shining through various cracks and holes along the ceiling which was covered with thick vines. The walls and floor held the same vines along with thick tree roots and green moss.

"Guys?!" She called confused she began to walk down the hall. "I think we need to call in a weed specialist! Or a gardener" Fearless she continued down the hall her heels clicking along the metal floor. This was beyond weird. The base was covered in jungle with no one in sight. It was pretty though. Birds she had only seen at the zoo where nested high off the ground long with small monkeys that watched her every move. She would spot a wild flower her and there along with some exotic Butterflies and spiders. The weirdest thing; everything had tracers. Did Sam slip something into her drink?

"Is this like some Alice and wonder land shit?" She asked o particular one. She kept going until she turned a corner to see a rather large, life seized at that, painting of her father standing next to Bumble Bee and Ironhide and Ratchet and Jazz. She walked down the hall examining the beautiful art in awe. The mural consisted of the bots she had grown to love, the bots she had recently met and bots she had not seen before and a Con! The con looked like a taller slimmer version of Starscream. The only two with these kinds of painting skills were her and Sunny, but he wouldn't have added a con or at least one that still had its head; neither would she.

"…_Tai!"_

Tai looked up seeing a girl wearing a strapless dress similar to her own but the girls dress was more cupcake like and she wore no shoes. The girl motioned for Tai to follow her. Tai's eye and optic widened seeing the girl.

"Justice?" she asked. The girl laughed as she ran down the hall in what seemed like slow motion. "Wait!" Tai kicked off her heels and ran after the girl. This girl looked like Justice but she couldn't be. How could she be at the base all of a sudden? They both ran until the girl ran through a big hole in the base wall leading to a rainforest. As Tai passed through the threshold she gawked at the beautiful scenery. Now this couldn't be a dream this looked to real; the feel of the thick air and mist, the smell of the entire place. She continued to run after the girl laughing along with her as they passed through leaves to a beautiful beach like bank by a waterfall.

"_C'mon Tai!"_

The girl took her robotic hand in hers and they began to slowly enter the cool water toward the fall…

"Hey, giggles wake up!" Barricades gruff voice rang through the radio and com link making Tai jolt up knocking Sparrow off her chest. Psyche's head shot up at Tai's sudden movement.

"Sorry sweetie," Tai said holding a giggling Sparrow. Tai then began to grow disappointed. Her dream felt so real but what could that possibly mean?

"Mommy you laugh funny." Sparrow smiled to her mother who gave her a confused smile.

"What are you talking about," Tai said playfully as she began to tickle Sparrow's ticklish wiring and joints.

"You were laughing in your sleep," Barricade said simply "Weird ass."

"It was one good dream," Tai said. "Like Alice in wonderland instead it was Tai in Jungle book world."

"An animal dreaming of its natural habitat."

"Bite me," Tai said as she continued to tickle her daughter. "Here's a good question. Why'd you wake me up anyway?"

"Because of that."

Tai looked out the window and noticed they were in a beautiful neighborhood. All the houses where at least two story and had different colors. The sky was dark and the street lights as well as a few porch and garage lights of houses where on. They all drove up to a house in the center of a Cul-de-sac and stopped. They couldn't be there already could they?

Tai stepped out of 'Cades Vehicle mode and looked to the house. It was a large white two story house with a large porch with a porch swing. The front lawn held a big oak tree with large light shining from the braches and a tire swing on the lowest branch. Now this was an Ideal Witwicky dream house. Tai took Sparrow into her arms and let Psyche out the back. The large dog stretched its long legs yawning. Her ears perked up as she heard a bark echo from the side gate running from the house to the garage where they were parked. Tai watched as the gate crept open then burst open letting out a large black dog. It bounded over the Psyche who stood just as surprised as her owner. She didn't move a muscle as the dog sniffed at her curiously.

"Clyde," Sam said getting the dogs attention. "We meet again. Only this time you die." Sam then took a sumo stance trying to keep a straight face. The dog growled with its abdomen to the ground looking to Sam. Tai laughed as did Mikaela. This should be some nice intertainment.

"GO!" At full speed both Sam and Clyde ran to each other both smacking into one another landing on the grass, rolling around until Clyde sat on Sam's back.

"Okay you win," Sam laughed as Clyde stood and began to assault his face with multiple licks that screamed 'I miss you'.

"Sam," Ron said. "Enough playing with Clyde and give me a hand here." Sam gave Clyde one last pat to the head before going to help his dad. Clyde then went back to Psyche curiously.

"Now your boyfriend smells like dog," Tai said standing next to Mikaela. "You must be so proud."

"I don't mind," Mikaela said. "I like to think of it as a manly kind of smell."

"Clyde!" A deep voice yelled. Quickly Sparrow transformed into her x-box in Tai's arms as a man around Sam's height came from the gate. Tai's eyes widened seeing the face she hasn't seen in years. There her uncle Chase stood in sleep clothes and slippers. "Judy! Ron! Sam!" he exclaimed surprised.

"Chase!" Judy exclaimed hugging her brother in law.

"Well you all sure got here at fine hour," Chase said sarcastically. "What took you so long? Zak was on edge the entire day."

"Blame this one," Ron laughed using his thumb to point to Sam "had to wait two whole hours for him to wake up."

"What happened to your head?" Chase said looking to Sam's bandaged head.

"Kind of knocked myself out," Sam shrugged. "But look who we brought." Sam pointed to Tai and Mikaela. Chase looked surprised at the short girl. He hadn't seen her since she was still an incest toddler.

"Tatyana?"

"Actually I talking about Mikaela," Sam laughed as Chase nudged his side. Tai ran over to her uncle and hugged him tightly. She inhaled his sent as is brought back happy memories of cookouts their grandparents held and how he would hold her and Sam as they watched cartoons and movies. Chase held Tai close rubbing her hair the feelings of guilt rushing over him all at once. He and her father had become good friends but it was cut short by his death. He had always told Tatyana she always had a home with Kathy and himself yet he wasn't there to offer her a home when she needed it most.

"I missed you uncle," Tai chocked. Chase smiled and returned her hug.

"It's been too long Monkey," Chase said "I hope you can forgive me."

"For what?" Tai asked as she looked up smiling. Chase sighed. That smile really did belong to Robert.

"For not being there for you when your father…" he trailed off not being able to say the words. Tai continued to smile as she rested her head against her uncle's chest.

"It's all fine you Old Fart believe me."

"Ha, ha very funny," Chase said. "An X-box, yet another thing for me to beat at."

"You wish."

"And who's this lovely lady?" Chase looked to Mikaela who couldn't help the smile on her face at the cute display. A sentimental Tai was never a bad thing to see.

"I'm Sam's girlfriend Mikaela," She smiled shaking Chase's hand.

"Wow Sam, didn't think you had it in you." Chase teased smirking to his nephew. "You all go upstairs and get some rest me and your father can handle this." Chase shooed Sam and the others inside leaving him and Ron to unload the bags. Tai looked around the house amazed by the size of the entire living room/kitchen. She then caught sight of the clock hanging on the wall. 12:59! Sam's accident set them back more than she thought.

"I'm going to bed now," Judy said. "You three go up to your rooms and get some sleep. Remember Sam you're rooming with Zak."

"I know mom," Sam said as he pushed Tai and Mikaela to the steps. "C'mon lets go see if they're up."

"At 1am?" Mikaela asked.

"Both those monsters are nocturnal." Sam smiled. "We would always stay up and play 'Blind Man Bluff' until one of us got caught or hurt."

"What the heck is 'Blind Man Bluff? And why am I just hearing about it?" Tai asked. Sam smiled evilly to his cousin. The thoughts of revenge were nearly to tempting for him.

"You'll find out soon enough." They came up to a room with a dark night blue door. Written on it in glow in the dark paint was 'Moonie'. Pictures of Justice, Zak, Sam, Chase, Kathy, and a boy Native looking boy were suck to the door. Sam flung open the door.

"What's," Sam saw two sleeping figures on a giant Totoro bed. "Up." His shoulders slumped seeing his two sleeping cousins. Tai and Mikaela looked in with mixed expressions. Mikaela held an amused look and Tai held a look of wonder. There where her two cousins in the flesh sleeping on top each other just like a brother and a sister. Justice lay on her stomach her face turned away from everyone and black hair fanned out all over her back and the fabric of the bed. Zak laid on top his head in his hands as he slept on his sister's butt his back to everyone as well. Around them lay random papers stuffed animals and pillows and a laptop playing soft music

"That your cousins?" Sparrow asked after she transformed in Tai's arms one more.

"I guess they are," Tai said.

A few moments later Tai lay in her bed with her daughter soundly recharging next to her. She was finally here with her family again and this time with new family. Her excitement would only add to her lack of sleep thinking about all the fun they could have with one another. All the new things her cousins could show her and what she could show them. The mischief they could cause on base when she would get them to come and meet her family. Tai could only wonder as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>That was a long chappy. hope I didn't put anyone to sleep XD! Aaand I don't think meeting sleeping characters counts they'll be wide awake causing problems next chapter.<p>

Thank you and review! Favorite Follow all that jazz (pun intended)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four alright! Whoop! Now prepare to officially meet Justice and Zakary no sleeping except for Justice but we're gonna fix that!

Justice: please leave me alone

Not a chance. Own nothing except my OC's ok? Ok!

Let it begin!

* * *

><p>The next morning was the normal morning at N.E.S.T HQ. Just the usual greetings and morning routines of the soldiers who lived on base for the time being along with the gradually new routine of Skids and Mudflap's bickering over only Primus knows what, the usual morning for anyone that was used to. Yet the next morning at base was very…boring! Without Tatyana, Sparrow, or Psyche even Barricade the atmosphere was very dull. The morning was missing the chipper hyper mood only Tai could bring. The new arrivals couldn't see much of a difference only because they have been around a short time. Ratchet had missed the company that Psyche could really be. Not many humans or bots have passed through the med bay lately except his prodigy and new arrival, Jolt. Jazz had been a completely different Mech only a few hours after Tai and his daughter had left. Waking up without Tai and Sparrow around made him question what reality was. Ironhide had been in his usual place; the shooting rang yet for a whole four hours no one heard a single blast. Prime, had not been seen since his daughter departed. This caused his team and Human companions to worry greatly.<p>

The lambo twins seemed the one's adjusting to the lack of Tai quickly. They did miss the girl who had grown to like a younger sister to them but they had three distractions; Pranks, Video gaming, and Racing. No one seemed in the mood for their pranks and they had no top notch bet to settle to race only one thing was left; Video games. Currently the Lambo twins occupied the bot couch as Mario Kart was displayed on the giant screen. Sunny seemed very into the moment while Sides continued to live in the same moment since yesterday.

Only once or twice Sideswipe hadn't thought of the girl in the picture. The organic look very fascinating and very beautiful. Sides had never thought he'd be one to be thinking of a femme like a love sick youngling let alone a human femme; Arcee, Moonracer, and Chromia where all beautiful two wheelers and nice to be around; Mainly Arcee and Moonracer. Two out of three females that where actually his kind but here he was thinking about the girl in that picture. Someone he doesn't even know and just heard of.

"Sides wake up!" Sunny said. Sides had just notice his twin waving a survo in front of his face. Sunstreaker looked to his twin annoyance playing on his face. He knew Sides had yet to stop thinking about that human. Their twin bond was a blessing and a curse.

"Could you do us both a favor and get over it?" Sunny said knocking the controller from Side's hands. "She's a squishie come on. Go try to frag Arcee or something."

"I would but haven't you heard the human saying don't frag where you work?" Sides smirked leaning back. "Besides, Arcee couldn't handle all this."

"Yeah," Sunny rolled his optics. "She would've reduced you to scrap right about now."

"Oh you're so jealous!" Sides laughed playfully hitting his twins shoulder. Sunny pushed at his twin as he continued to finger at the controller. The two didn't notice Ironhide enter the rec room a dimmed look on his face. Ironhide couldn't stop thoughts of what he had said to Prime the day before. In truth he himself hadn't gotten over what had happened to Marria either; none of the team had really. No one whether it be human or Autobot could truly push the memory of someone important to them to far corners in their minds to be left untouched. Marria had brought happiness to them during a time of the most brutal war in Cybertronian history; continuously giving reasons and the sprits to fight. She had surly been sent by Primus himself into their lives.

"Envy me!" Sides laughed continuing to annoy his twin. At the same moment Jazz entered talking to Tai.

_:: This place is for shiz the coolest I've been yet: _Tai said over the link.

:: _You met the younglings yet? :: _Jazz asked leaning against the wall looking at the Lambo twins continuous fighting.

:: _No, we got here so late they were already in the land where hamburgers are you suicidal friends. ::_ Sides had finally stopped harassing Sunny long enough to notice Ironhide and the look he carried with him.

"Hide what's up?" Sides asked.

"Nothing," Ironhide grumbled back. Sides gave him a look. The young warrior didn't have to ask to know something was up with Hide; he seemed sort of out of it.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Sides smirked. "C'mon we're all friends here! Tell us!" Ironhide looked to his young friend should he tell him or not? More than likely Sides and his twin (mainly Sideswipe) would pester the slag out of him if he didn't tell them.

"Fine," Ironhide said. "Don't tell anyone else I told you this."

"Sure!" Sides smiled. Now Hide had caught the attention of Sunstreaker and Jazz. Ironhide had never exposed a base secret. This only made the bots question what was going on.

"Prime is thinking about Marria." As soon as that name left his lips all motion in the room came to a dead halt. The smile on Sides' and Jazz's face plating disappeared immediately. Sunny's grip on the controller tightened to the point of it breaking to pieces in his hands.

:: Jazz? Hello-yo-yo? Babe? ::

:: Babe I'm gonna have to call you back important meeting, bye! :: Jazz ended the link and looked to Ironhide dumbfounded. Why in the world would he even mention that name?

"What about Ria?" Jazz asked clearly needing some explanation.

"Prime isn't trying to find her again is he?" Sides asked.

"He's convinced the female in the image Sam had shown us the previous day looks like her," Ironhide explained "As am I." All the bot's thought back to the image of the organic. They did not notice but Ironhide bringing it up, she did look similar to Marria. Sunstreaker's optics grew red as the repressed anger began to boil over.

"No," Sunny stood dropping what was left of the controller. "No! She's dead and we all know it!"

"Sunny shud up man!" Jazz hissed. "We don need da whole base ta know."

"I'm not going to relive this again," the anger in Sunstreaker's voice was clear. "I refuse to hold on to false hope that she's alive. There is no possible way she could have survived that explosion. Everything within one hundred miles organic or cybernetic wouldn't be able to survive a blast like that. She **died**." The hate dripped off Sunny's voice; probably thick enough to resurrect Megatron. Out of all of those who felt like a failure it was Sunny who felt it most. Marria had been his charge, his best friend, the only thing that made him feel he still had purpose to fight this war. When she was lost he had lost the small amount of happiness he had only with her. Sunny looked to his brother as Sides placed a hand on his shoulder. He then felt remorseful seeing his brother look to the floor, hurt.

"Sunstreaker," Jazz said. "We all miss her 'n you know she wouldn't want any of dis. All dat girl eva wanted was us ta be a happy, ta live with no regrets even if her death was one of 'em. We swore we'd keep those promises we made ta her. Don't tell me you 'bout ta break it nah."

"No I'm not." Sunny growled. "Don't tell me about those promises Jazz. We didn't keep one of those promises we made to Marria and you and everyone else knows it. We found Tai, we lived, we fought, we were happy or at least pretended to be but you know what we didn't do? We didn't. Save. Crescent." The golden warrior's voice cracked at that name. "If you guys don't tend to avenge **that** promise I will; I'll kill the ones who ruined their lives. Not for their satisfaction, for mine." With that Sunny stormed out of the room leaving the three mechs to regret that conversation had even began.

Outside the hanger Jolt and Arcee stood frozen in their tracks; beyond shocked they heard what they did and it pained there sparks. They also regretted Marria's death but more so not keeping that one promise everyone on the team was liable for. Arcee had become Marria's surrogate sister as did Chromia and Moonracer. Jolt couldn't stop the pained pulls at his spark for the one Crescent. Jolt had been her guardian and the memory of his failure to protect her hurt him so. She had been the miracle the team had been waiting for and to lose her crippled them greatly. Jolt looked to Arcee as a harsh whimpered cry escaped her vocal processor. Before he could comfort her Arcee wheeled off in the blink of an optic muffling her cries. Jolt leaned against the hanger wall sliding down to sit on his rear speaking to the dead space around him

"I'm so sorry Crescent. Truly I am."

"Well that was weird." Tai said to herself setting down her phone. She had called to her boyfriend as soon as she woke up and checked on her still sleeping cousins. But it was still weird to her, one minute he's that cool laid back guy she'd fallen for then the next he's all frantic. She didn't let it bug her too much; more than likely it wasn't that bad, but then again Jazz really didn't act that way for no good reason. Tai shrugged it off as she handed a bag to Mikaela. Tai had woken up, well more like was woken the next morning earlier than she would have liked. Ron and Sam had woken the girls to get the last bags they didn't get out of Barricade and Bee so they could drive out to a secluded area to stretch their cramped limbs. Tai had shut Cade's trunk after retrieving her last bag. Before she could walk over to the door she had spotted a wide awake Zak sneak out the gate with a pillow in hand an amused look on his face.

Zak caught sight of Tai and signaled for her the keep quiet holding up the pillow and a thumb up. Tai nodded amused and confused until she saw Sam come out the front door clearly not expecting anything. Seeing Sam round the corner Zak smacked him across the face with the pillow, hard. Laughing, Zak took off running down the street with Sam right behind him.

"You're dead!" Sam called after his cousin. "You're so dead!" Tai stayed back laughing at what she had just seen. If these kids woke up ready to cause trouble she and the twins were in for a run for their money. Sam tackled a laughing Zak to the ground beating him with the pillow. Never a moments rest with this guy!

"Okay, okay," Zak gasped. "I give man, I give!" Sam stopped his assault on the boy and stood out of breath. He offered a hand to Zak, which he took gratefully, then hugged his cousin.

"Missed you Sam," Zak said as he pulled away. "Been too long, you're still a midget I see." Zak ruffled Sam's hair earning him a punch to the arm.

"You're still a puss I see," Sam smirked. "Come on and meet Tai already". As they walked back to the house Tai studied Zak. Zak did look different in person than on his picture. He was really tall; taller than Sam. His arms and legs were long and slim yet muscular at the same time. He walked in a similar way to how her father walked; strong, upright, and really steady. His white hair was longer and in a ponytail the blue ends ending a few inches pass his shoulder. His skin was tanned yet it looked darker than his picture on the boarder of caramel. She then noticed as he closed in Snake bites just blow his lip and a shark tooth necklace.

"Tai this is Zak," Sam said "Zak Tai." Zak looked down to her. She was small but not as small as he had expected. He always expected very new girl he met to be Justice's height. Her skin was ivory with a peachy look to it. She really did have the Witwicky traits he saw with Sam and his uncle; the nose and lips gave it away. He noticed she had Cyber bites and a Septum piercing. Her hair was short and choppy, bleached blonde with blue streaks running through it. With the piercings and hair she almost looked like him.

"It's awesome to finally meet you," Zak greeted holding up his fist. Tai smiled and pounded her fist to his. "Well let's go inside." Zak got Sam's last bags and followed them to his room to help Sam unpack which he wasn't too fond on. Even though they were family; Zak wasn't too thrilled knowing Sam would be rooming with him. His suggestion would be to stick him on the pullout bed or even the garage but his parents didn't take to the idea at all. "How long are you guys gonna stay over?" Zak had set Sam's last bag on his bed.

"About four days," Sam said. "Why trying to get rid of already?"

"Nope just you," Zak smiled. "You do know you're getting the blow up bed right?" Sam gave him the finger. He looked over to Tai again. Zak really couldn't believe that she was finally at their house. He and Justice had heard so much about her and for years wanted to meet her they even wanted her to come live with them to be a family together. The fact that she traveled from home to home really made it difficult to even try to get in touch with her. Zak smiled; at least she was here now.

"C'mon," He said hoping up. "Let's go get food!" Sam and Tai followed but stopped as Zak went into Justices room. She was still asleep; nothing he didn't already expect from a girl who could sleep all damn day. Justice lay sprawled out now on her swinging bed and not her Totoro bed. Tai now had time to really study Justice's room. Her walls where painted to look almost like wonder land and covered in random drawings, family pictures, and anime posters. On the ceiling it was painted to look like a night sky with hundreds of glowing little stars. She had to get that for her room, that and the Totoro bed. Justice's bed was hung from the ceiling by clear wires that were wrapped in fake flower vines. Two large windows were settled of to the right above her Totoro bed. Her dressers where decorated with small anime figurines and art supplies along with hair some hair care stuff and make up.

"AJ get up," Zak said pulling the blinds and curtains open letting in the bright sun. "Come get food. And guess what. Sam and Tai are here."

"Yeah right," Justice groaned turning over on her bed. "Get outta mah room." Zak crouched down next to his sister and made multiple faces to her thinking she couldn't see. Quickly, Justices arm hand flew up punching her brother in the cheek.

"Ow!" Zak exclaimed falling to the side. Justice took a fist full of Zak's white hair and pulled him up to her still sleeping face. A shudder ran through him as he looked to her dimmed menacing morning eyes. "You got some…eye pie right there." Zak laughed as Justice pushed his face back.

"Go AWAY!" Justice yelled to her brother as she threw him back on the floor. Justice buried her head under her pillow as Zak walked out pushing Sam and Tai down the hall. Zak leaned down wrapping his arms around Tai and Sam's necks.

"Don't worry I got a plan." They entered the living room walking over to the kitchen counter/isle taking their seats on the bar stools. Tai looked around the entire room for a second time taking in what she had missed. By in the living room not too far from the large flat screen where sliding glass doors leading to the back yard where she could see an in ground pool. The kitchen was open and Farley small. Over head above in the wall just at the same level as the cabinets was another smaller flat screen. She looked all over until; standing in the kitchen door way leading to another small room stood a tall man. Who was he?

He was just…glaring at her. She looked over to Sam and Zak to see if they noticed him but they just kept talking. She looked back to the man as he continued to glare at her. His eyes were and un-natural rust color that didn't sit well with his really pale dark skin. His hair was short black and spikey sticking every which way on his head. He was very slim but still had a muscular build that kind of scared her. He looked to be in his mid-twenties and had one single piercing which was a silver Labret stud. He wore simple grey basketball shorts and a black tank with 'Hello Titty' written on it that made Tai laugh. This guy may have been scary but she could appreciate a good pun on a shirt. Where the hell could she get a shirt like that anyway?

"Skylar!" A feminine Voice sternly said. A woman with long wavy Red hair, Ivory skin, and brown eyes came from behind him. "Stop looking at her that way you're going to frighten her away." The woman then walked over to Tai embracing her in a warm hug. Tai hugged back enjoying the feeling of her aunt's famous hugs.

"Oh it's so good to see you again little Gem," Katherine said into Tai's hair. Tai only nodded her response hugging tighter onto Katherine's waist. She began to feel that sense of motherly love Katherine always gave off; she felt safe and secure. Tai had always loved Katherine's motherly ways and remembered how she used to hum Tai to sleep at the times she was upset or tired and she would always be there when Tai woke. Tai envied her cousins for having Katherine as their mother.

"You're hugs make me think of mom," Tai said into Kathy's chest.

"Oh baby," Kathy pulled away to look at Tatyana. "She's never far away. All you have to do is think of her. Now give me a smile" Tai smiled best she could.

"Awe," the man mocked. "I'm getting all sappy just looking at that face." Tai glared to the man named 'Skylar'. If this guy was gonna be a jerk the whole week things were gonna get bad. An apple went flying through the air and bounced off of the man's head. They looked to Zak who pointed at him giving him a look that said 'Don't start anything'. Kathy rolled her eyes.

"Don't you mind him dear," She said rubbing Tai's shoulder. "Zak where's your sister?" Kathy looked to her son.

"Oh yeah," Zak turned in his seat. "'Ay Raph!"

"What?!" Another man came running in falling next to Zak knocking down a stool in all the commotion. "Zakary what's wrong?" The man picked Zak up surprising Tai and Sam both. The man himself didn't look all that strong and was shorter than Zak. He set Zak down near the table and turned on the light overhead. "Are you running a temperature? A concussion? Have you broken anything?"

"Raphael!"

"Your voice sounds hoarse," The man began to panic. "Are your vocal cords dyeing? Your vocal cords are dyeing!"

"You say that like it would be a bad thing," Skylar said rubbing his head.

"Raphael!" Zak got the man's attention before he could send himself into shock. "Calm down I only called you 'cause I need your help with waking AJ up."

"Well what do you suggest we do?" The man 'Raphael' asked. Zak pointed to Skylar who winked opening the fridge. He pulled out an air horn making everyone raise an eyebrow.

"Why was an Air Horn in my fridge?" Kathy asked glaring at Sky.

"To keep it cool," Sky paused for laughter that didn't come "Nothing?" Sky's face went blank.

"I don't think that's very wise," Raphael said backing away. "A sudden loud noise like that could give her a heart attack or she may fall out the window if she runs away." Skylar then held the horn up, pointing it at Zak and Raphael pushing down on the horn. Everyone flinched, waiting for the loud noise, but instead of a noise whipped cream leaked out the round horn.

"What the…" Skylar licked the airy white cream confused. "Don't tell me." Skylar reached into the fridge pulling out the whip cream. He pushed the nozzle and a loud honk came from the can. He looked to everyone who looked just as confused as he did. "Don't ask me because I really have no idea how I did this." Zak laughed and walked to the steps grabbing a couch pillow on his way.

"Just come on." He and Skylar ran up the steps laughing. Raphael smiled and looked to Sam and Tai.

"We have guests?" He asked.

"My Niece and Nephew visiting with my sister and her husband," Kathy explained. "You remember Sam and Tatyana don't you?"

"Now I recall," Raphael smiled to the teens "You two where just infants at the time. How you've grown. Well I'm Raphael." Sam and Tai looked to him. He was a little taller than Chase and had freckles on his face. His hair was short, red and curled. His eyes were blue and hidden behind small glasses. He wore a simple button up white shirt with black pants. Tai spoke

"Nice to meet…" she was cut off by the loud sound of the whipped cream can/Air horn going off and Zak's voice.

"Got her ass up!"

"Zakary Cornelius Cooper, watch your language!" Kathy yelled as she saw the two boys rush pass by the stair balcony her daughter on their tails. A cluster of rushed footsteps came down the stairs as Zak and Sky laughed menacingly. They both jumped over the couch running to the closed patio door. Skylar smacked into the door causing it to shake.

"Ho-holy crap!" Zak exclaimed opening the door quickly as an angry Justice came down the steps. Zak ran out the door as Sklyar crawled behind him. Following them to the door, Justice stopping in the door way watching the laughing duo run.

"Both y'all just wait!" she yelled over their laughter. "Imma show ya bettah than I can tell ya! Imma mess both y'all sorry…" Justice turned and stopped when she got a good look at who sat at the counter. There where both of her cousins in the flesh, Sam smiling to her, and Tai looking surprised at her and here she was in nothing but a sports bra and too short happy bunny shorts.

Tai looked to her cousin as she stood shocked. There she was standing so much smaller than her looking as if she just seen Megatron in a thong. There was Justice standing there. Her hair sat in a messy, not in a good way, bun atop her head. Tai noticed she had a tattoo of a cursive C just under her shoulder blade and she wore a sliver chain the held a weird charm that was silver.

"Holy craaaaaaaaaaap!" Justice yelled running back up the steps covering her chest.

"Wait!" Tai called back to her but she slumped down over the stool as she heard a door slam shut. A defeated look settled on Tai's face. Sam smiled patting Tai's back.

"Let her sulk for a bit she'll come back down." Kathy said as she cooked more food. Tai looked up feeling a wet nose touch her face she expected to see Psyche. It was Justice's dog Clyde. He nudged at her face giving her the cutest puppy eyes. Tai smiled bringing her hand up to pet the dog's head. Skylar and Zak came back in looking around for the morning terror.

"She went upstairs?" Zak asked as they looked around. Justice's small size made her great at hiding so they took precautions whenever making her mad. Katherine shook her head; sometimes her children were just too much.

"Yes she's back in her room."

"Sweet," Zak took his seat next to Sam.

"You know she's going to get payback." Sam smiled taking a bit of and apple.

"Yeah but that hasn't happened yet." Skylar set the can on the counter. "Besides…"

"yeah?"

"…My brain stopped," Skylar looked down bashfully.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Zak laughed. Skylar glared to his 'brother'.

"You really wanna go down that road." Skylar looked down when Clyde's growl hit his ears. The dog turned his head slightly to glare at the man. "You too hugh? Well bring it on Wylie!" Tai jumped back as Clyde jumped up to grab hold of Skylar's shirt as the man punched the dog in the side growling just as loud.

"Hey, hey!" Katherine yelled. "Take it outside I don't want blood on my floor." Obeying Kathy's wishes Clyde bit into Skylar's ankle and pulled him to the dog door that was just big enough to fit Skylar.

"Let me go you mutt!" Skylar's demand fell on deaf ears. "Ouch! That hurts! Farewell world up yours!" All that was heard was the ripping of clothes and Skylar's girlish Screams.

"Once again Skylar proved his point on being a Jackass." Zak laughed. Raphael shook his head.

Later everyone sat in the kitchen eating. Skylar was lounging on Clyde's side watching TV a few scratches and on his arms and legs and shirt ripped. Raphael read a book as he sat on the sofa patting Psyches head as she rest her head on his lap; he had taken a liking to Psyche as she did him. The Great Dane was a nice relaxing change from the puppy that is Clyde. Tai, Sam, Mikaela, and Zak sat around the coffee table eating their food and talking not suspecting a thing as a head filled with long curly black hair looked down at the trio from the balcony above. Justice lay on the carpeted floor a pith helmet on as she held a bb gun through the railings. Tongue peeking from the corner of her mouth she aimed the small laser to the back off Sam's head and took fire.

"AAAHHH!" Sam exclaimed causing everyone looked to him confused and alarmed. He held the back of his head then pulled his hand back to check for anything. What just happened? Justice just happened. And she was about to happen again. Taking aim again she fired this time to Zak's forehead.

"OOWWW!" Zak shirked. He fell to the floor in pain as a small bead bounced off his head. Justice pulled back her back against the wall, her form shaking from her silenced laughter. Downstairs, Sam and Zak nodded to each other.

"Hand me the stache," Sam held out his hand to Zak. Justice lay on the floor covering her mouth to keep her laughs from slipping out. Slipping her gun into her back pocket she crawled on her belly to the stair case to come face to face with the dreaded rouge cop Sam and his sidekick agent Zero. Basically, Sam in a ridiculous fake mustache and her father's old cop shades and Zak in men in black shades, a clip on bow, and fake ear piece. She struggled to keep from laughing as Sam raised a gun of his own to her forehead.

"Hands where I can see 'em," Sam ordered. Laughing Justice held up her hands as she was pulled to her feet. Sam held her wrist together as he pushed her down the steps the gun held to her back. Everyone smiled as they saw Sam, Zak and Justice enter the room.

"Hold fire," Zak said into the ear piece. "Subject is detained currently bringing her in for questioning. Hold off for 2 hours after for milk and cookies."

"Up against the wall," Sam said. "Spread 'em." Everyone laughed as Sam frisked his cousin. He pulled the gun from her pocket slipping it in his own accidentally hitting the trigger. "Ow! Hell!" Sam hopped around holding onto his now in pain behind.

"Smooth," Justice laughed looking to Sam. Sam began to panic he knew that look. Justice leaped in the air and caught Sam in tight glomp of death her arms around his neck squeezing tightly. Her legs up behind her as Sam stumbled back slightly to prevent his self from falling onto the floor but it was no use. Sam fell back landing on his butt groaning from the pain as the girl continued to crush him and laugh joyfully. For a brief second she pulled away with to look at him with a happy teary smile.

"Sam ahm so glad ta see you!" she cried out happily right before going back to crushing him again this time even more painfully.

"Whoa hold up there Jay!" Zak yelled holding up his hands. Worry and fear crossed his face as he watched his cousin innocently get crushed by the over joyed girl. He along with Skylar tried to pry her from Sam.

"AJ you're gonna crush poor Sam!" Skylar exclaimed. It seemed that the girl ignored them because she only kept crushing Sam while in hysterics.

"Justice, stop it!" Zak yelled. "His eyes rolled back 'n that ain't good ya gonna kill 'im!" Hearing this made Justice release Sam in an instant like a dog that was latched on to its prey. Sam's whimpers came to an end as her grip eased. Justice's eyes widened as Sam's head hung limp and what she thought was his last breath left him.

"No Sam, don't die!" Justice cried as she held onto him tightly again. "Ah just got you back ah don wanna lose you again!"

"Justice, stop!" Kathy and Zak yell in unison. "You're doing it again!" Justice snapped back to reality soon enough and finally released Sam. Tai was trying to seem worried as Mikaela kneeled to Sam's side, but it was too difficult after watching that display of emotion. Tai held her hand over her mouth to keep from going all out with her bottled up laughter. Sam finally caught his breath and stood rubbing his sore, redden neck.

"It's nice to see you again too Justice," Sam said his voice strained. Justice smiled nervously. That probably was a bit too much of showing her excitement and feelings.

"Sam ahm sorry ya know dat's one of my flaws." Justice spoke rubbing the back of her head. Really hearing her voice normally and in person Tai noticed it had a bit of an accent to it; Kind of a French and Spanish accent mixed. Surprise struck Justice as she was hoisted I the air. Her arms were pinned to her side as Sam hugged her not as hard as she hugged him but still fairly hard. They both giggled together as Sam set her down.

"C'mon dat was weak sauce," Justice taunted her cousin. "Want me ta show ya a real hug again?" An evil smile crept to her face.

"No, no, no, no need," Sam said frantically. Justice and Tai laughed. What a baby. At that instant a smile came to her face again seeing the girl with the crazy hair.

"Tatyana?" she asked. Tai nodded her response.

"I take it your Justice right?" Tai asked.

"Mhm," Justice nodded. "I can't believe I finally get to meet my big cousin." With that Justice lunged, hugged Tatyana in a surprise attack making her fall back. Everyone around smiled to the cute sight. Tai laughed lightly and returned Justices' hug as they rolled around. They pulled away smiling as Tai looked to her cousin. She looked even prettier in person. Her facial features were very pretty and were complemented by what looked to be small light scars that resemble scratches along her right cheek that made her look pretty and tough at the same time. She had piercings on her left nostril, and lining her ears. On each ear three on her earlobe and one at the top. Her eyes were the same light blue as the sky and skin an olive color. Justice looked back to Sam noticing Mikaela.

"Oh is this Mikaela?" Justice asked. Mikaela smiled and waved.

"Yeah I'm Mikaela," Mikaela spoke. Justice winked to Sam in congratulations as she giggled from the cuteness.

"I din know ya had it in ya." Justice smiled.

"I know right?" Skylar said with slight humor in his voice. "It's gotta be the Witwicky charm." Justice and Tai smiled.

"Mikaela you arah some pretty." Justice spoke.

"Thank you," Mikaela blushed. Justice smiled then held her stomach as it groaned loudly.

"Thank you for showing us what a whale song sounds like," She said looking down to her stomach. "Meal time!" The small teen then popped up and ran to the kitchen.

"I'm really going to like her." Tai smirked folding her arms over her chest.

After her food massacre Justice lay on the floor on the verge of sleeping and remaining awake as Zak and Tai looked down to her. Sighing deeply Justice attempted to lick the stray jelly from her chin.

"Damn you jelly," she said lazily. "Come to me. Get in mah belly." Zak giggled as he whipped the jam from his sister's chin. Tai smiled and took Justices hands and pulled her up.

"Never seen anyone eat that much," Tai smiled "Especially someone your size. It's still so unreal to see someone my age smaller than me." Justice smiled up to her cousin.

"The best things come in the smallest packages." She said flexing her small nearly non excitant arm muscles.

"I can't argue with that logic," Tai said. "I prove it every day." Tai mimicked her cousins' motions making Justice smile. Zak shook his head and sat next to his sister. Tai looked to them and noticed they both looked a lot alike. They both had the same nose, and lips but their eyes, ears, and foreheads looked different. Zak noticed.

"Tai you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah it's just you two look so much alike," She said looking closer. Mikaela did the same and saw Tai was right.

"Of course we do," Zak said.

"We are brother and sister." Justice said.

"You guys were able to stay together?" Tai asked.

"Yeah," Justice replied. "We were just adopted at different times."

"Cool I thought you both came from different families."

"Nope," Zak smiled wrapping an arm around his sister "Blood to the end."

"Do you guys remember your family?" Tai asked. Justice and Zak both looked to each other. Tai mentally slapped herself. Once again she let her curiosity get the best of her. No doubt their family was a sensitive subject that they didn't want to talk about.

"Well she does," Zak grumbled folding his arms. "I don't really remember them at all." Tai winced at the hurt look on Zak's face.

"You see," Justice began. "When ah was like two he was born and it was around a bad time too. Our Momma, Daddy, the rest of our family had went missing; how? We have no clue but this guy," Justice pointed to Skylar "He was our Momma's friend. She wanted him to make sure we were taken care of so he put us in the adoption agency." Tai and Mikaela were amazed. How could someone's entire family go missing and when they were so young too? "Skylar was able to travel with us just to keep a close eye on us."

"You guys didn't have any family left at all?" Tai asked. "No cousin's or Grandparent's?" Justice and Zak shook their heads.

"Our Daddy had lost his family when he was young too so he was really on his own fo a long time. Our Momma only had hah Momma and Daddy but they had died when ah was born."

"And Besides," Zak spoke up "not a whole lot of people in Columbia weren't able to take us in." Tai and Mikaela's eye's widened at that.

"You guys are from Columbia?" Tai asked.

"Well Rio," Zak explained. "We had just moved to Colombia when we were up for adoption. After spending a few months there we were moved to Australia, hence the accent. A few years later we got adopted then we met our new family and now we're here."

"How was it traveling to different corners of the world?"

"It was really cool actually if you could remember it," Justice smirked and nudged her brother. "Being in Australia was really cool; a lot of different people, and cultures. We were able to learn a ass load pf different languages."

"Like what?" Mikaela asked.

"Chinese, Japanese, Korean, German, Indian and French." Zak smiled. " We actually got a photo album of all of it." Zak jumped up and ran up the steps "I'll be right back!"

Zak ran into his room and began to dig under his bead for his old baby photo album. All of his and Justice's pictures from Rio and Australia where in there as well as some of their parents old pictures too. Zak hoped that he and Justice would still be able to improvise and that Sky wouldn't screw anything up, but they had years to master their 'sibling telepathy' so they should be good. He continued to feel around until he finally gave up. How far under the bed was it? Groaning Zak then proceeded to crawl under his bed until he looked and saw…

"Whoa!" he exclaimed jumping back. Two green floating lights were under his bed! Zak looked around his bed in time to see a blue blur rush from under his bed to his closet. He then grabbed his steel bat and slowly stalked to the closet. What was this thing; some kind of giant blue rat or something? It had to be Sam's come back jokes but this was too elaborate to actually be one. Zak reached for the closet door handle pulling it open quickly holding up the Bat. Zak looked to see the same lights hiding between his clothes. A closer look her actually saw them trembling and…Crying?

"Oh no, Oh no," Zak dropped the bat and stooped down causing the lights to back away. "Hey it's ok I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sacred you. You really scared me." Slowly he extended his left hand towards the startled little thing. Zak's eyes went softer when he saw a little robotic baby's hand reaching for him. Ever so gently the small hand took hold of two of his fingers. "Come on out." Zak watched astonished as a little robot stepped from behind his clothes whipping its eyes of the scared tears in them

"Wow."

* * *

><p>Uhoh do you smell trouble in the air? I do! Don't worry Zak would never hurt lil Sparrow cause I would have his ass if he did.<p>

Zak: He if you saw something under your bed you'd freak out too!

No I wouldn't I would ask it if it wanted milk and cookies and to have an Ice Age marathon with me. Hehe ok there's Chapter four! Hope you like it! R&R beautifuls and thank you!

and another thank you to the people who have favorited my story

Batgirl22200

kakashishot

summer490

tmntwolf-lover5

Cliff Prime

booklover2014

izzy 1600

Skyress98

TheGhost129

Mimzy94

Bee4ever

AutobotCopperShadow

orcafan1

Tex Tau

McCrane55


	5. Chapter 5

Da dada Daaahhhh! Chapter 5 bee-otches! Secrets will be revealed bots will perish! Not really…any way I don't…

Zak: I wanna do it!

Fine

Zak: My author owns nothing but her characters. Everyone else belongs to Hasbro, Bay, and Tatyana Witwicky!

Thank you Zakary. Without further hold ups. Let it begin!

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on out." Zak watched astonished as a little robot stepped from behind his clothes whipping its eyes of the scared tears in them<em>

"_Wow."_

Zak looked to the little bot astonished. This defiantly was not one of Sam's come backs. Carefully Zak lifted the tiny bot and set it on his dresser as he continued to look at it. This little bot was in fact really adorable.

"Hey there lil umm…girl?" Zak asked. The little robot nodded. "What's your name?"

"Sparrow." She answered shyly.

"Sparrow?" Zak picked her up again. "That's a pretty name; I like it. So how did you get here?"

"Looking for mommy." Zak looked to her amazed. Completely ignore the fact that she's a robot this was just the cutest thing ever right now.

"Why did you think she was under my bed?" Zak asked poking Sparrow's sides causing the sparkling to giggle brightly.

"Cause," Sparrow looked up to Zak "Mommy like to sleep there sometime. She friends with monsters and tell them not to scare me." Zak couldn't help the laugh that was caught in his throat. The feels were just too great at the moment.

"Well the monsters under my bed are nice," Zak smiled. "But did you see a big book with pictures in them?" Sparrow nodded and jumped from Zak's arms. She crawled back under his bed then emerged with his Photo album and with a yellow cloth on her wings.

"Thank you very much lil Sheila," Zak picked up the album and the cloth from off of Sparrow's wings. Sparrow pointed to the cloth clicking happily. Confused, Zak looked to it noticing it was his old Pikachu hat he used to ware to school; he had completely forgotten about it. More like his head became too big for it.

"Do you want it?" Zak asked. Sparrow clicked and wired happily while clapping her tiny hands. Smiling, Zak kneeled down putting the hat on her helm. It was a little loose but nothing she couldn't grow into, that is if she could still grow anymore.

"Pika- Pika Pi!" Sparrow giggled as she ran around the room. Zak smiled at the cute sight and decided to play along.

"Pikachu I choose you!" Sparrow changed her direction and ran to Zak full speed jumping in his arms. Sparrow wrapped her tiny servos around Zak's neck in a grateful hug.

"Thank you," Sparrow kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome," Zak set her down. "You like anime?" Sparrow giggled and continued to chant 'Pika' as Zak looked through his stuff.

"So how is it living with Sam?" Justice asked. "Seeing him every day, how do you keep your sanity?" A pillow connected with her face messing her hair on contact. Justice smiled as she held on to the pillow that fell in her lap looking at Tai.

"Well I don't technically live with Sam," she explained, Tai chose her words carefully. "If I did I'm sure he'd be in a mental hospital. I live in my own apartment on the other side of Tranquility with my Daughter and Boyfriend." Justice, Kathy, and Chase stared shocked at her.

"You have your own family?" Kathy asked.

"I didn't even know you had got pregnant," Justice spoke shock dripping from her voice.

"NO! No, no," Tai exclaimed. "I adopted a daughter after I found her on my way home. I named her Sparrow."

"Sparrow?" Chase asked. "Why Sparrow?"

"I was just throwing out some names I thought she liked and she chose Sparrow." Chase nodded giving her the 'father' look. Tai couldn't help but smile to her uncle. Even though she has only seen him a handful of times she had thought of him as a second father; no one would replace her real one or her kiss-aft Autobot leader dad.

"So what about this boyfriend?" Chase raised a questioning eyebrow. In his eyes Tai would always be that same little girl he knew and to hear this news of a boyfriend and a daughter didn't sit all too well with him. Chase couldn't help but suspect she was telling the truth just not the one hundred percent truth.

"I met him the day I had moved there," Tai said. "He was the local cool gangsta guy. We had started to hang out then tadah we're boyfriend and girlfriend. I met him through Sam, he was friends with him." Everyone was at full attention; No one noticed Clyde had begun to walk to the patio doors as he saw a figure run pass. HE eyed to outside as the figure stuck its head around the side from the side of the house. Instinctively Clyde began to bark rather loud alarming everyone.

"Clyde," Justice said walking to his sider. "What is it?" Clyde looked to his owner then back out the door pawing at the glass growling. Justice looked outside with a frown then a smirk crossed her lips. If it was her again she had no choice.

"Clyde," Justice put her hand on the door. "Sic 'em." Justice laughed her villain laugh as if she was releasing a beast. She opened the door allowing her dog to dart out the house. She walked out onto the patio as Clyde chased not one but two tall figures around the back yard. A blonde hair haired boy with tanned skin, a yellow shirt, and black jean shorts ran from Clyde as a taller boy with black hair, dark skin, a black tank, and black pants followed with Clyde on his heels.

"Whoa! Good dog good dog!" The blonde shrieked. The taller boy broke off with Clyde following and hopped the fence yelling back

"Good luck Bee!" Clyde's attention then turned to the younger boy who stood paralyzed in fear. Barking Clyde charged the boy causing him to back up quickly right into the pool.

"OOOOHHHH!" the kids all yelled in unison seeing the boy take a spill into the pool. Laughing Justice grabbed a towel from the outside closet and ran to the pools edge. "Whoa there boy! You did good okay, calm down." Justice patted Clyde's neck looking to the mystery boy in the pool. The boy folded his arms in shivering, but she couldn't tell if it was from the water or Clyde. He looked up to Justice with electric blue eyes smiling shyly.

"F-f-fr-f-freezing, F-f-freezing," The boy managed.

"It's okay," Smiling Justice walked over to the pool steps. "Just come out that water and get dry." She boy wasted no time walking over to and up the steps into the towel Justice held out for him still shivering. He backed away from Clyde as he stalked closer; man this dog was scary.

"Clyde calm down," Justice said as she led the boy back to the patio sitting him down in the chairs. "Well that was a trip. Who are you anyway? Did you just move here or something? I ain't ever seen you round here before."

"That's because he's my best friend Bee," Sam stepped in. "He just got here actually. I had told him to wait by the gate." Sam sent Bee a serious look. Bee returned his look with a look of his own, failing as it came out more adorable then intended. It caused Justice Mikaela and Tai to laugh and awe at his pout.

"Sam c'mon look at that face," Justice pinched Bee's cheeks making him smile. "He just wanted to come in any way you shouldn't have made him wait all that time."

"How do I get blamed for him trespassing?" Sam asked. It didn't matter if it was Bot mode or Holo mode, Bee just had to hit anyone with the pout or big eyes and it was hook, line, and sinker especially with the girls.

"Thank you," Bee said to Justice as he dried himself off. He turned to look over to Clyde his nose bumping into the dogs as it sat next to him. Scared Bee jumped back a bit. This k-9 made Psyche look small compared to him. As Bee and Clyde continued their undeclared staring game, Clyde moved his mouth to give Bee the dog equivalent of a smile before he began to lick away at the scouts face.

"Looks like you have a new friend Bee," Mikaela smiled as Bee laughed and hugged Clyde's neck. Too cute!

"Who was that other guy?" Justice asked.

"My best friend Brice," Tai said. "He came with Bee. He…" Tai was cut off by a familiar little voice chiming behind her. Oh no.

"what's goin on?" Zak asked as he descended down the steps. Everyone looked as Sparrow ran into the room happily with Zak not far behind her.

"Looky, look I'm Pikachu!" Sparrow squealed running around Psyche as she stood next to Zak. If it weren't for the whole secret exposure Tai would have cried from the over exposure to the cuteness that was her daughter. Tai, Sam, Mikaela, Judy, Ron, and Bee held their breath (metaphorically speaking for Bee) as Justice Kathy and Chase looked to Sparrow with wide eyes. Before anyone could explain Justice broke the silence.

"She is so adorable!" she shrieked. She ran to stand in front of Sparrow looking to the small robot astonished. Smiling, Justice plucked Sparrow up and held her on her hip. AJ cooed and almost drooled over the little baby bot in her arms. Sparrow who was very much enjoying the attention electronically giggled and wired amused. Her giggles turned to laughs of delight when Zak began to tickle the sensitive wiring just below her chin. Everyone who had been watching was surprised and shocked both of the teens playing with the sparkling like she was a normal everyday baby. They didn't waste any time focusing on the fact that she was a robot. They were too distracted by her cuteness.

"She's so adorable she is she just a lil cuddle machine isn't she." Zak smiled down to Sparrow. Everyone watched closely as Justice walked to the kitchen counter. She set the little robot baby on to the counter and looked her over more. Chase watched her and walked over to stand beside Justice with Kathy looking to the sparkling. Sparrow smiled up to them.

"Look at that," Chase smiled. He leaned in closer to get a better look at Sparrow. He wasn't at all bothered by the fact she was a robot as he was too distracted by her adorable face.

"Ain't she jus a cutie?" asked Justice as she watched her father fawning over Sparrow. Sparrow leaned in closer to him to mimic his facial expressions. Chase laughed lightly to her interacting with him. Zak ran over to the isle to watch the Sparkling one more time.

"You guys aren't scared by her?" Tai asked them. Justice turned her head to look at her cousin. Sparrow was currently playing with her hands.

"No she only a lil Autobot. Aren't you?" she spoke similar to a little girl who just saw the cutest thing, and she did. Justice turned back to Sparrow. She didn't notice everyone giving them disbelieved looks, yet Chase and Zak took notice right away.

"What?" Chase asked. No one could believe what they were hearing from her; she knew of the Autobots. She nor Chase or Zak asked any questions about Sparrow at all, they just continued to play with the ecstatic Sparkling as if it wasn't a big deal, like they interacted with a Sparkling before.

"You guys know about this?" Sam asked "About the Autobots?"

"Well not exactly about a Sparkling." said Chase picking up Sparrow to set her on the floor "But bout the Autobots and Decepticons yeah." Sparrow skipped over to her mother holding up her arms making it clear she wanted to be held. Despite her slight shock Tai obliged picking up her daughter and let her rest on her hip. AJ noticed how friendly she was to Tai, it was like they had a bond, how willingly she went to Tai had told her something.

"She really likes you Tai," AJ said sweetly. Sparrow smiled happy.

"She's my mommy!" Sparrow squeaked. AJ simply said "aw" To the Sparkling. In her eyes they didn't look strange as some people might think. They looked really happy to have one another. Zak had remained confused by this however.

"Wait, how is she your daughter?" He asked. His face simulated a confused little kid with his finger on his bottom lip.

"I know what you're thinking, but I found her." Tai explained.

"My name is Sparrow!" Sparrow squealed laughing. Raphael and Skylar looked beyond shocked to her.

"wait," Justice was curious now. "If your daughter is a Sparkling dose that make your boyfriend a Cybertronian?"

"Yeah it sure dose," Tai smiled nervously. Justice thought for a moment crossing her arms.

"A sparkling," Skylar said sounding completely dumbfounded. He and Raph appeared next to Tatyana and without hesitation he plucked Sparrow from her spot on Tai's hip by her small wings to examine over her. "Astonishing," Raph Said as Skylar turned the sparkling upside down to look over her tiny feet. The new view of the world made Sparrow giggle uncontrollably. Tai smiled to her cute giggles and laughs. justice still had more questions.

"SO how do make the whole human bot thing work?"

"Like any other relationship," Tai said. "When you live in a big ass abandoned airport in the middle of the woods its easier than it sounds, but living there with your dad and boyfriend is a whole other story." Justice was about to ask more when Sam cut in with questions of his own.

"How long have you guy's known about the Autobots?"

"How do you guys know?" Justice asked.

"I asked first."

"I asked second." Sam shook his head looking up. Justice only poked out her tongue to him crossing her arms; only one of the many times she has proven was defiantly a Witwicky.

"You heard about the weird alien stuff that happened in Mission City?" Mikaela asked. Justice had heard about these things that had happened but she never really thought much of it. She had seen the footage of the supposedly "Robot attack" on Mission city yet she had remained unconvinced by it all. The footage some were able to record was only of the soldiers in the city and the whole city its self in ruins. Sure she had seen a few glances of what looked to be robots but not an actual robot at all. The question of how the whole city fell apart like that still remained however.

"Yeah we saw dat," said justice leaping onto the counter. "It was all over the web n the news." She leaned back on her arms seeming very uncomfortable on the whole topic of an alien robot attack, but there was no way to get out of this subject.

"Mikaela and I got mixed in the middle of the whole thing." Sam said. AJ looked to Sam surprised. They were in the middle of a Cybertronian war? It was amazing to her that both of them were still alive.

"How'd you get involved in a war?" Zak asked. "Don't chya have to have some kind of clearance for dat?" he and Skylar snickered under their breath earning them a nasty look from a rather annoyed and even more confused Justice. Sam ignored the joke.

"You guys know our great grandfather right?" Sam asked her. The brother and sister duo nodded. Ron had told them the story of how Archibald had lead sailors to the Arctic Circle and how the old Witwicky motto "No sacrifice no victory" came to be.

"Long story short, the Bots found me looking for his glasses to find out where this life giving power, the All Spark was." Sam told them.

"My story is way more interesting," Tai spoke up. "Well interesting and complicated."

"How complicated?" Skylar asked handing Sparrow back to her mother. Tai smirked.

"Aunt Kathy Uncle Chase," Tai spoke. "You remember my dad's old car right? Well He was actually an Autobot that my dad had saved from the junk yard. His name was Blurr he had protected me and Dad and kept protecting me after dad passed."

"Was?" Zak asked.

"He gave his life for mine." Tai looked down. "But it has a happier end I actually found out that I was part Cybertronian and that I had another father who is Cybertronian."

"How are you Cybertronian child?" Raphael asked.

"Along time ago a Sparkling crashed behind my house and we fused bodies and became the same person." She looked noticing that Justice and Zak held looks stating they didn't believe her entirely. Smirking Tai held out her right arm and leg allowing the fake shin to fold back revealing sliver metallic limbs. Amazed Zak and Justice ran over to their cousin looking at her metallic limbs. Zak took hold of her arm and Justice her finger. Raph and Skylar examined her just as amazed as the kids.

"Hey look at that," Kathy said as she and Chase continued to gawk at their niece.

"I never thought it could be possible," Raph said gently taking hold of Tai's arm. "I've heard rumors of our race co-exciting in a human body but I've always dismissed it as myth." Tai herd this and looked to him in question. What did he mean '_our race'_?

"A sparkling fusing within a squishy," Skylar said. "How in the pit could that even be possible?" _the pit_? HE knew Cybertronian lengo?

"Who is your father?" Raph asked looking into Tai's eyes and Optic similar to the way a doctor would do.

"He's the Autobot leader," Tai said. "Optimus Prime." Raphael and Skylar both looked too Tai as the words left her mouth. Optimus prime? The Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots and the last of the Primes. Sky spoke

"So that would mean she…

"Fused with the sparkling lost to Prime," Raphael finished. "You are Matrix."

"Who?" Tai asked. "Matrix?"

"Yes," Raph spoke as he stroked Tai's hair. "You were so young the day you were sent away. It's a miracle that you have survived so long."

"Wait how do you know her?" Bee asked.

"Because I was present for her sparking Bumblebee," Raphael smiled over to the confused scout. How did he know Bee's true designation. Unless…

"Red Alert?" Bee asked. Raph gave him the same look only Bee recognized. "Red Alert!" Bee jumped into Raph, or rather Red Alerts arms laughing as he was held just as tight as he held his old friend. Red Alert smiled as he set the young scout down ruffling his hair.

"It's good to see you again Bee," Red smiled down Bee.

"Red alert I can't believe it," Bee looked to everyone else. "He was a security bot at our old base. Are you still as paranoid on here on earth?"

"I see you're still as witty as ever youngling," Red smiled. It was then he noticed that there was a moment of silence they would normally be filled by Zakary and Justice yet their vices never spoke. He looked to see Zak standing there looking to the ground along with Justice who was touching her neck. He had begun to worry, the only time Justice touched her neck was when she was upset or in deep thought.

"Guys are you okay?" Tai asked as she placed a hand on Zak's arm. Zak held in the instinct to flinch away. How could she possibly be Matrix? He and his sister had always thought Matrix to be dead or still lost in space somewhere. They would have never thought she would be their cousin would be Matrix.

"We're okay Tai," Zak managed a smile, "Just really shocked. Our awesome big cousin is a cyborg chick and has an Autobot family."

"I always knew there were other Autobots out there," Kathy said. "I never thought they would know my family. How were you able to come to terms with it Judy?"

"Kathy," Judy said. "Please don't make me relive it. Having giant alien robots basically as in-laws, we had though it was a dream."

"Looks like we have more in common than you think." Chase smiled. Once again Justice remained in her silent state. If Tai was really his daughter then they couldn't be too far behind.

"Are the other Autobots here?" Justice asked trying to sound more curious than annoyed.

"No," Mikaela said "just Bumblebee and the other guy who jumped the fence; Barricade."

"Barricade!?" Skylar exclaimed picking Justice up and holding her to his frame. "You actually brought that Human killing hard aft here? There's no way in the pit I'm letting him anywhere near Justice or Zak."

"No it's okay," Tai held up her hands after setting Sparrow down. "He's on our side now, he's my guardian."

"Uncle Oreo nice," Sparrow smiled. Skylar couldn't fight the tears building up in his eyes as he burst out with fits of amusement. Skylar dropped Justice from the laughing.

"Uncle Oreo?" Skylar said. "That's too rich kid."

"How do you know Cade?" Sam asked Skylar. Before he could answer Zak covered his mouth and pulled him to the stairs.

"Get dressed first 'n meet us at da Shack," Justice said pulling her parents and Red Alert out of the room. "We'll tell you there." Everyone who remained all looked to each other confused. Looks like secrets where coming out left and right.

* * *

><p>Tai, Mikaela, and Sparrow looked around as Sam pulled up to and abandoned gas station along an abandoned road. The station didn't seem as old as they pulled closer to the building. They noticed that the paint on the walls wasn't as old as it seemed. The pumps where replaced an old couch and recliner and between them sat a small table.<p>

"Sam what is this place?" Mikaela asked as she stepped out. Was this place abandoned or someone's hang out, but who would want a hang out this far from the community?

"It's the shack," Sam said walking up beside her. "Zak, Justice, and I had fixed it up after we found it while racing our four-wheelers one day." Tai with Sparrow in hand walked up to the glass windows looking to the finger painted picture of stick figures, bugs and what looked like Autobots? Tai looked closely to the large figures standing above two smaller figures that looked to be children. One figure wall black and purple and the other were red and white. The purple figure stood taller and slimmer than the red and white figure that looked slightly shorter and more bulky. Looking pass the Paintings, Tai and Sparrow looked into the building seeing the inside set up as a home. A TV more old furniture, old games along the back walls. In the direct middle of the entire room was and electric fire place with bean bags and chairs surrounding it. Off to the side of it were an air hockey table and old guitars and amplephier and drum set. They could also see in the floor was a large sunken bed with lots of pillows and covers. Lanterns and flying toys hung from strings and along the ceiling where more glowing dots like in Justice's room.

"Oh I remember this place," Judy said looking inside. "We use to bring the kids here for camping trips." Ron examined the old building too. Why his brother in law wanted to fix this place into a hideaway was beyond him.

"If it we're up to me I would've handed the kids a card board box and said 'use your imagination'." Ron said as he looked around. Judy smacked Ron's arm.

"And you wonder why they like Chase more," She scowled her husband. Judy had always ask why Ron was always so cheap. Ron had even suggested Sam continue to use the same shoes for his first year of high school well after their usefulness was all but gone they were the same shoes he wore in the seventh grade for goodness sake. It was only one of the reasons she loved him. The clicks and shifting of metal sounded grabbing the attention of everyone around.

"This place is really nice," Bee commented. "So this is the place you were referring to as 'the Shack'."

"But it's not even a shack," Cade grumbled. "I'm already smelling human and nature. Well I guess it's good for insects to get back in touch with their ancestral roots."

"We're gonna pretend we didn't hear that," Judy glared up to the ex-con.

"You guys should make a place like this at the base," Bee looked down to his charge and the girls. "I'm sure if you just ask Lennox and Optimus would say yes. I would get to it before Hide turns it into another shooting range." Tai thought for a moment. Basically a large toy room for all the big kids at base sounded like a great idea they could finally have a place to put their many bouncy houses or ball pits. The sound of an engine hit ears and Audio receptors. Everyone looked to see a large camouflage dune buggy coming their way blasting loud music as it approached them at top speed.

"No friggin way," Sam smiled as he ran up to the road with Tai, Sparrow, Mikaela and Bumblebee following him. The buggy pulled up the music became clearer Zak and Justice's voices could be herd with the loud rock music.

_La la la la la la la la la_

_Hey!_

_La la la la la la la_

_Hey!_

_M1 A1_

_Thousand miles an hour_

_Gorilla's with the beat y'all_

_Say in what the seller_

_We go_

_M1 A1_

_Thousand miles an hour_

_Gorilla's with the bass drum_

_Keep that sound_

_Wake it up_

_Check ya'll come on now pray!_

_D'ya hear that?_

_M1 A…_

Justice smiled as she hopped out the back of the buggy the music coming to an end. Zak parked their mode of transportation and patted the dash board.

"Friggin love this thing," He smiled stepping out. Zak now wore a sleeveless button up blue plaid shirt, white goggles, lose fitting blue jeans, and black all-stars. His sister sported a cropped white muscle shirt with 'Yo Mama' written on it with grey shorts, black spiked all-stars with striped rainbow socks that reached her knees, and her father's old cop shades. The same necklaces dangled from her neck. The duo had their hair pulled back into pony tails and wore matching spiked bracelets.

"Cue dramatic music and explosion," Justice said tipping her shades as she and her brother walked over to their family. They both eyed Bee and Barricade with curious looks. They had never seen other Bots before, though Barricade still resembled a D-con rather a Bot. Scary. Zak had ran up to Bumblebee examining his build and paint job.

"Sweet paint job man," Zak said up to Bee. "The racing stripes are a sick choice mah man. Can I see your cannons? You do have cannon's right? Do you fly? I only ask that because you have wings because…" Before he could overwhelm the Bot with a thousand questions Justice elbowed his side.

"Yah gonna break 'im," Justice shook her head. She looked up to Bee and Cade who had walked up looking to the duo.

"Who'd thought that our cousins had guardian of their own," She smile "So Bee and Uncle Oreo Ah assume." Cade growl as he transformed his energon cannon aiming it right at the small girl. Justice could feel the heat radiate off the cannon as it spun in her face.

"Never call me that Midget Queen," Cade growled dangerously. Zak and Justice only stared into the spinning weapon hypnotized by the pretty light and moving patterns.

"Echo!" Zak called into the cannons barrel making the others laugh yet Barricade more agitated.

"Keep it up kid," Cade warned "I haven't shot anything in a slaggin' long time and there two good ones right here."

"Cade, what dose Dad always say?" Tai gave a look to her guardian. "No burning my family members to a crisp. They're just teasing." Barricade grumbled as he pulled his cannon from the amused faces of the sibling duo. He could tell already these kids were going to get on what little nerve he had left. Tai walked up to the buggy as Sparrow hopped in and stood on the driver's seat making car sounds as she moved the wheel. The vehicle looked very familiar to something she saw before but what was it?

"This is one beauty," Tai said running her hand on the pain job. "How'd you guys get a sweet set of wheels like this?"

"Daddy bought it fo us," Justice said "Our 2008 Jeep Renegade. We call 'im 2-D after tha singer of Gorillaz."

"We tricked him out to look like the Buggy they used in the 19-2000 video and on the album cover," Zak explained. Tai the remembered that's where she had seen this jeep before; she had listen to the Gorillaz once in a while but had forgotten about them. All she could think of how cool it was her cousins actually loved them so much they molded their jeep after them.

"We love this little guy," Zak said as he hugged the Jeeps hood. They all looked up when the rev of two engines approached them. A sick black and purple type sports car and a red and white Lamborghini approached from afar. The cars pulled up with Chase and Kathy stepping out the Lambo with bags of food. Where was Skylar?

"Looks like everyone is here," Kathy smiled to her family. She and Chase looked to Bumblebee and Barricade more amazed than their children where. Even though they had guardians of their own it still never failed to amaze them how big they were. When they were children they would only dream of seeing giant robots.

"These are the bots," Chase said walking up standing next to his son. "Awesome."

"'ight guys time ta stretch them limbs," Justice said turning to the two cars. Everyone watched as the cars' parts began to shift and fold until two transformers stood in front of them. The red and white lambo stood taller than Bumblebee yet had a bulkier build than the scout and the one standing next to it. The black and purple bot stood breathtakingly tall and slim, wings similar to jet wings poked from its back as did a few small guns. What stood terrifyingly the most was its narrowed blood red optics and it's hard gazed. Barricade growled aiming his guns to the bot along with Bumblebee; this was one very unpleasant surprise.

"Skywarp!"

"Long time no see Barricade."

* * *

><p>Dundunduuuun! Bet you weren't expecting Skywarp! Haha! Chapter 5 complete and Chapter 6 is on its way. Once again I own nothing besides my Justice, Zak, Chase, Kathy, Clyde, and the story! Everyone else belongs to Tatyana Witwicky, Hasbro, and Bay! The song use here was "M1A1" by the Gorillaz<p>

Again read it, like it, enjoy it you must!

Justice: Pleas do everyone she's gonna go insane if you don't and I live in her head don't let her lose what's left of her mind!

Zak: Cant breath it smell like agony in here!

Quiet you! Back in your cage! Peace out beautifuls and bye turtles!


End file.
